


Long Awaited Return

by starprise_entership



Series: Valentines’ Day Ficlets 2018 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, also alternate universe, because i refuse to believe Tasha Yar ever died, welcome to my rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Tasha visits Deep Space Nine again. Jadzia is there to welcome her.





	Long Awaited Return

The excitement is crackling in the air as Jadzia paces back and forth at the entrance of the airlock relentlessly. As she stops to turn, her fingers tap eagerly at her thigh. One, two, three. One, two, three.

Benjamin’s voice cuts through her thoughts. “Dax, I think there’s been a minor delay and the shuttle’s going to take another twenty minutes to get here.”

Jadzia stares at the entrance wistfully. “I’m on shift in ten.” She sighs, disappointedly.

“No worries, Dax.” Benjamin claps her on the shoulder. “I know you haven’t seen her in a while. Don’t worry about us at Ops. You just stay here, and give Tasha the warm welcome she deserves.”

“Thank you, Benjamin.” Jadzia smiles, brightly. “Thank you.”

Benjamin turns to leave, but he stops short in his tracks and leans forward, lowering his voice. “Good luck.”

With only her thoughts and herself in the corridor now, Dax takes deep breaths as she stretches her legs, pacing more leisurely this time. The stars look beautiful as always, but that’s just everyone’s opinion.

Jadzia’s heart skips a beat when she hears the all-too-familiar sound of a shuttle docking. Eagerly, she peeks through the window trying to get a first glimpse, and thankfully she doesn’t have to wait too long. Tasha’s eyes light up at the sight of Jadzia. Jadzia breaks into a smile, and Tasha returns the expression. Hurriedly Tasha charges forward and Jadzia welcomes her with an open embrace. But she doesn’t get to say the first word at their joyous reunion as Tasha kisses her, desperately at first. Jadzia smiles into Tasha’s mouth as she allows herself to be gently held against the wall. Emotions are running wild at the moment - Jadzia wants to take her away from the airlock entrance and back to her quarters where they can have a good catching up, but she has duties to perform and Benjamin and the others are counting on her. So she reluctantly pulls away and basks in Tasha’s presence as she holds her close.

“It’s been far too long,” Jadzia finally gets the words out, running a hand through Tasha’s hair. It’s slightly longer than the last time, and it suits her.

“Same here.” Tasha replies. “So, what do you have in store for me this time?”

Jadzia takes a breath and shrugs. “Well as of now, I’m late for my shift, but I’m going to be off in a few hours and then we can have a little time together.” She squirms out of Tasha’s embrace. Before leaving, she steps forward again and runs a hand down Tasha’s arm and gives her a mischievious grin.

“Patience is a virtue, and I do intend to practice that today. Just for today.” Jadzia teases, letting her fingers slip off Tasha’s. “See you later,” She adds, before moving off.

Tasha watches Jadzia’s tall, slender frame leave down the corridor. “That’s my girl,” She murmurs, silently. She glances back one last time, before heading in the opposite direction in search of Quark’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, do check out the other fics in my Valentines' Day Ficlets 2018 series!


End file.
